Rise of The Guardians 2
Rise of The Guardians 2 is a 2020 American 3D computer-animated fantasy film based on William Joyce's The Guardians of Childhood book series. The story passes 10 years after the envents of the previous film and tells the story of Pitch Black's (Jude Law) subtle revenge, with his daughter, Mother Nature (Ariana Grande). It's up to the Guardians to defeat him once and for all. But for that, they have to convince Mother Nature, or Emily Jane, to be on their side. Plot: 10 years that passed since Pitch Black's defeat. The Guardians are back at their ordinary lives, being a week ahead of Christmas. Children have been having nightmares again. The Guardians suspect that it's because of Pitch, but he is not alone this time. It seems that he has a new allie, and that they are working together so they could free Pitch again. Man in Moon tell them that they are going to need the help of Mother Nature, or Emily Jane, to defeat him and that new allie. It's hard for them to believe in that, since Emily is the own daughter of Pitch Black, and always refered to herself as neutral. Besides that, she just wasn't the Guardian's favourite person. Jack, however, is the only one who actually believes that Man in Moon is right, and convinces the othe Guardians to go get her. They find her in a forest, and try to convice her to join them, to what she denies, saying that she has always been a neutral, though that isn't true, because she is shown to work for Pitch earlier in the movie. Emily appears to have a sarcastic, sassy, rude and witty personalitypersonality, which makes Jack curious about knowing more of her. While they are talking to her, she realizes that maybe she could get something from it. She would help them and join them to defeat Pitch, and then she would find the perfect time to strike. While she's pretending to be helping them, Emily makes traps so they could think it was all a misunderstanding or Pitch's fault. But, one night, Jack goes talk to her, and tells Emily a bit of his story as a Guardian, how he was lonely and spent 300 years without being seen. She indentifies to much with that and understands perfectly how he feels, that it's just strange...Emily starts feeling butterflies on her belly. Confusion invades her mind, and the next day is even worse. Somehow, she can't look at the Guardians the same way she did before talking to Jack. She is even more confused, about what is the right side, since she has always taught by her father that the Guardians were bad. So, when she is supposed to sabotate again one of his missions, she does nothing. The Guardians, thinking that they defeated Pitch, celebrate in the North Pole. Emily starts to be found of every one of them. Even Bunnymund, the one who mor hated her, starts to like her as well. That night, Emily goes to sleep, feeling beter than ever. But then, she remembers Pitch. The next day, Pitch finaly shows up and wakes her up, thanking her for giving him enough time to rise again, but calls her a traitor for saving the guardians when the big avalange was going to get them. Emily panics and explains that it was all a big misunderstanding, that she didn't mean what she had done. Pitch, saying that he was afraid of having to do that, sucks all of her power and tells her the truth. That he was only pretending to remember her from his past life, to take her by his side. He takes her with him to warn the Guardians about his victory. He destroys all Christmas decorations, all the Tooth Fairies and all the Eggs. The Guardians reunite on the North Pole. They see Pitch with Mother Nature and he tells them that it was her plan all along. They feel betrayed, and disapointed, but Emily tries to explain that she had changed and truly wanted to help them and that she was sorry for everything she had done. However, the only one who believes in her was Jack. Pitch goes back to his hideaway an locks her in a cage. Back at the North Pole, they say to each other how disapointed they are at Emily and make a plan to find Pitch. Jack, on the other hand, goes to Pitch's cave and releases Emily. She's weak and can barely walk. Emily tells him that she was tricked by her father, and that he doesn't remember anything from his past life. Then, Jack has an idea. Instead of trying to defeat Pitch, they should try to bring the old Pitch back. To do that, they go to the Tooth Fairy Palace, to find Emily's memories. Then, he could remember the times he passed with her when they were children. The Guardians encounter on the city, and are ready to fight against Pitch's full power. They are weak, in comparison to him. When they are ready to fight, Emily and Jack appear and show Pitch her memories, along with the pendant that Emily has of both of them. Pitch is able to remember everything and goes back at being good. They hug, and North shows Emily her center, that is Family. Then, at the end of the movie, Emily and Jack kiss passionaly, getting the attention of the other Guardians, who look at them mischievously. The movie ends with children learning the importance of Nature at school. One of the child look outside the window and sees Jack Frost waving and Mother Nature right behind him, helping him freezing. Then, the movie shows us Jack and Emily flying in the sky, along with the Sleigh of North and it ends with a frame of the Moon, that is later revealed to be Tsar Lunar. Cast * Chris Pine as Jack Frost; * Ariana Grande as Mother Nature/Emily Jane; * Jude Law as Pitch Black; * Alec Baldwin as North; * Hugh Jackman as Bunnymund; * Isla Fisher as Tooth Fairy/Toothiana; * Georgie Steve as Sophie Bennet; * Cailey Flemming as Little Emily; * Matthew Broderick as Tsar Lunar; Soundtrack The composer of the previous film, Alexandre Desplat, will return with new tracks for the movie. The previous movie's theme song, ''"Still Dreaming", ''by Renée Fleming, will be perforrmed by the soprano singer, Ariana Grande, who will also be one of the new characters. Track List: # Pitch's backstory; # A Suprise Visit; # The Nothern Lights; # Discussions # Man in Moon is crazy; # Emily Jane Theme; # At your orders; # Wondering; # A New Ally; # Change of Plans; # The First Mission; # Sabotage; # Missions Montage; # What's wrong with Emily; # Frosted Nature (Emily and Jack theme); # Second Mission; # Celebration; # Regretting; # Pich's new power/Betrayal; # I believe in you, Emily; # Idea/Searching for Memories; # The Fight begins; # Father (Pitch's memories); # Surrender; # Happy Ending; # Epilogue (It was him who told me); # Still Dreaming (Ariana Grande); # Santa tell me (Ariana Grande feat Hugh Jackman)